Goes To The Doctor
'''Goes To The Doctor '''is the 39th episode of the Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kenneth is sick. He needs to go to the doctor to get some medicine. The doctor visits the children in the classroom. The kids learn about washing their hands. and cover your mouth when you cough. And they learned about healthy foods. They learned about exercise. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Kenneth *Julie *Tosha Cameo Cast *Derek *Tina *David *Chip (debut) *Perry (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Take Me Out To The Ball Game (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Julie, Tosha, Derek, Tina, David, Chip and Perry) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #Snacking On Healthy Food (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #The Exercise Song (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #Brushing My Teeth (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #I Used to Be Afraid (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #Growing (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Shawn, Carlos, Min, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Kenneth. *At the end of Barney doll with a Barney's arm, knee on bandage, and a stetheseope and wave to right hand. *This episode marks the final appearance of Lights Off (Season 3). *Shawn wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends and Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a pony tail. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Up We Go! And a long hair. *Derek wear the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. And a pony tail. *David wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Snack Time! And a short hair. *Perry wear the same clothes from Snack Time! And a short hair. *Kenneth was the last child to turn off the lights. *On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is Barney doll sits on a daniel's desk with a Barney's arm, knee on bandage, and a stetheseope and wave to right hand. The End. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "If The Shoe Fits...". *This episode marks the first appearances of Chip and Perry. *David who is in the wheelchair returns in the episode. This is his final appearance. *This group (Shawn, Tosha, Carlos, Min and Julie) also appeared on Mystery and The Balls and Up We Go!. with BJ Kathy & Jason. *This is the first episode where Chip's on crutches. *This is also the last episode where Tina is wearing a cast it would later removed on The Exercise Circus!. *This is also the last episode where Derek fell his knee on the strike. The first was Be A Friend. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Hats Off To BJ!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney Safety". "Barney Goes to the Doctor" Previews 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Goes to the Doctor" #Short Credits #This Episode of Barney & Friends Thing #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Walk Around the Black with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Verison) #Episode Title Card Closing #Barney Says on "Goes to the Doctor" #Short Credits #More Barney Songs Trailer #Brney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother She My Sister. 2pack Trailer #Barney's Big Surrpise Trailer #Brney in Outer Space Trailer #Let's Play School Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney Home Video First Generation